Unrequited Love
by HayleyLovesKlaine
Summary: When Kurt Hummel falls hopelessly in love with Rachel Berry,he believes he has no chance with her at all. Until one day she offers him a friendly hand, has his luck changed?


**A random idea that came to me one night :L Hope it's alright :) R&R 3**

* * *

I was walking down the halls of McKinley high school, the same as I do every lunch time, but this day was different, that day I would do it. I was going to talk to Rachel Berry.  
Most guys don't make a big deal out of talking to girls, but it was different for me. Most guys didn't have a thing for someone as popular, talented and beautiful as Rachel Berry. But I did.

As I approached her I started to get second thoughts about this. She thought I was gay any way, everyone did. Apparently a guy can't dress and smell nice around here without being Gay. She obviously wouldn't be into me! With guys like Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman drifting around her why would she even glance at me?

I got there. I was stood right next to her. Wow did she smell amazing. I was so caught up in her beautiful scent that I didn't even notice her talking to me.

"Kurt?... Kurt, are you alright? Haha, hey Finn, Check this out, he's completely zoned out, probably undressing you in his mind!" She said, They all laughed. At me. Right to my face. I was used to the laughing behind my back, but not to my face.  
I could feel myself going red. Finn gave Rachel a gentle shove on the shoulder, so obviously flirting with her. I couldn't face it. I needed to speak up for my self.  
"I AM NOT-" I couldn't finish my sentence because of the sheer force of the slushie that was now dripping down onto my shoes. So I just ran, and I kept running, straight out of school, all the way down the street to till I reached the park.

There weren't many people there, just a few couples eating romantic picnics and a lonely old man and his dog. I looked around at all the happy couples, airing their love for each other and I just burst into tears. Why me? Why did I have to have these feelings for someone who was so way out of my league? My head fell into my hands and I sobbed even harder. 10 minutes must of passed when I felt a hand pat onto my shoulder.  
"What? Can't you see I'm not in the mood to be bothered?" I said, not even looking up to see who this stranger, who by the way smelt incredible, was…  
"I'm sorry it's just, you seemed upset, so I came looking for you."  
I recognised that voice, and the smell, it was Rachel! I looked up, and then, remembering how dreadful I probably looked, looked down again.  
"Oh, what do you want?" I asked her nervously, her hand was still resting on my shoulder.  
"I'm really sorry Kurt, those guys back there, they're all jerks." She explained, I slowly raised my head, but I still looked away from her.  
"So why do you spend so much time with them?"  
"Because I've seen what happens to people who don't. I don't want to be one of those people I don't think I could manage it." I just grunted at her. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that… Kurt I, I think you're a really, really great person and I look up at you for staying strong!"  
"Are you sure you don't look up at me because you're short?" I joked with her. She playfully shoved me on the arm. "If you really think these things, then why do you make jokes about me and call me 'gay' all the time?"  
"Like I said, I just want to fit in." She paused for a moment. "Wait… So you're not Gay?" She asked, a little unsure of herself.  
"Definitely not." I said flashing her one of my show stopping smiles. She smiled back at me.  
"I don't really want to go back to school, What about you?" She asked her hand dropping onto my knee. I shook my head at her in response.  
"What do you say we go get some chips and then come back here for the afternoon? I'll buy?"  
"Ooh, free chips. Sounds good too me…. Although then I suppose I'd have to spend the whole afternoon with you…" I winked at her and then stood up and pulled her off the bench.

That afternoon was simply amazing. We ate, played like infants in the children's play area at the park and then stared at the clouds for hours.  
I was falling more and more in love with her every minute I spent with her, but I couldn't stop reminding myself that not now, or ever, would the feelings be mutual.

* * *

**Unless you know me you wont understand how hard it was for me to write nice things about Rachel Berry ;) R&R, It means a lot :) **


End file.
